Help came from friends/Venturing the Rampant Ruins/Getting to the Stone Monkey
Here is how the adventure to the Rampant Ruins begins in Return of the SWAP Force. When they all returned to Woodburrow, Rufus was grateful for their heroic deed. Rufus: Thanks to you, your friends, and the Portal Masters, and the Skylanders, Princess Twilight, the Ancient Flashfin is safe and its power has returned to Woodburrow. In fact, the Chieftess said that there is enough magic here to summon a friend of yours. Twilight Sparkle: Anytime. Sunburst: And what friend are you describing, Rufus? Rufus: Why don't you go join her and see for yourself, Sunburst? Sunburst: Okay. As they reach the Airdocks, the Chieftess summoned Master Eon. The Chieftess: There you are, Friends. I have a way for you all to contact Master Eon. I'm not as strong as I once was, so maybe you all can help me perform a little magic here. So, they used enough magic to create a bridge to where Master Eon is waiting. The Chieftess: Now go, Master Eon is waiting. With that said, the heroes came up to where Master Eon is in spirit. Master Eon: Greetings, My friends. Spyro: Master Eon! As the Skylanders gathered together, Wash Buckler and the other SWAP Force were thrilled to see him again. Wash Buckler: We were beginning to think you were a long goner, Master Eon. Spike: It's really good to see you again, Master Eon. Master Eon: Good to see you too, Spike. Now then, there is an important matter you must take care of. Yona: What task does Portal Master Eon has for us? Gallus: I don't know. Master Eon: Well, it is about the Ancient Elementals that must reunite at Woodburrow before Kaos gets to either of them. Ocellus: Well, we so far rescued the Flashfin. That's a good start, right? Puffin: Right you are, Ocellus. Master Eon: So, there are three other Ancient Elementals that you must save at once. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Master Eon, we'll do what we must to retrieve them like we did the Flashfin. Master Eon: I know I can rely on all of you. Spike: Thanks, Master Eon. Master Eon: Anytime. Just as he disappeared, the Chieftess came to see them as they returned. The Chieftess: Princess Twilight, I have wonderful news! Tessa and Snagglescale think they might know where those terrible evilizer devices are coming from. You, your friends, the Portal Masters, and the Skylanders should go see them at once. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, we're on it. Flashwing: Ready when you are, Tessa. Tessa: Ka-Blam! That's what I like to hear! Flynn: Alight, Gang. We got us another ancient to rescue, Boom! Smolder: Better get used to him, Tessa, he does that a lot. Tessa: I see what you mean, Smolder. So, they set out to Rampant Ruins. At last, they came to the digsite. Tessa: There, that's the digsite that Snagglescale was telling us about. Oh, I hope we can figure out someway of stopping whoever 's behind this. Flynn: Piece of cake, my buddies and I have been through stickier situations than this. Tessa: Oh, I'm sure you fight machines everyday where you come from, Fynn, but I'm not like you. Flynn: Oh, too true! But let you in on a little secret, Tess. You wanna know why I never act surprised? Because I've seen it all! (notcing something from the distance with Evilized Glumshanks) Except for that, that's brand new. So, they have to find a safe distance to make a head start. Tessa: We have to figure out a way to stop them from using these parts to build more evilizers. Do you have any ideas, Flynn? Flynn: No problemo, time to bring in the monkey! Tessa: The monkey? Flynn: That's right, the monkey! They'll never excpet the monkey, they'll never do! Patrick Star: I don't get it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Flynn, I think I know what you're thinking. Flynn: You really think it'll work, SpongeBob? I know I do. Nia: Let's hope it'll work. Rebecca: I hope so too. Percy: Come on, let's go! Thomas the Tank Engine: We have to hurry! So, they reach to where to find the Stone Monkey. Along the way, there were a lot of obstacles to get through. Wash Buckler: Whoa, we still got a long way to go if we're gonna stop Kaos. Pinkie Pie: This looks like fun! Jet-Vac: Obviously for you, Pinkie. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, we've got a long way to go. Grubber: Right behind you, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Let’s go! Just then, they've encountered evilized creatures coming out of nowhere. Capper: Heads up, we've got company! Fluttershy: Oh my! Stealth Elf: We got this, Fluttershy. So, the Skylanders fogutht off as many evilized animals as they could until they're cured. Pop Fizz: Did we get all of them? Stealth Elf: Looks like it, Pop Fizz. Just then, Glumshanks spotted them as he prepared the rockets and fire at them. Glumshanks: You fools made a huge mistake coming here! Jet-Vac: Take cover! Spyro: Heads up! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! As they dodged it, the heroes and Skylanders know they had to carry one Flynn's plan. Flynn: That's it, Guys! Remember the Monkey! SpongeBob SquarePants: You heard Flynn. Let's go! So, Twilight worked her magic and brought the Stone Monkey to life as it's attack Glumshanks. Glumshanks: No! Wait! Stay Back! Too late, the Stone Monkey brought him down to the ground. SpongeBob SquarePants: Looks like Glumshanks won't be monkeying us around. Get it, because we got us a stone monkey? (laugh at his own joke) Then, he was then pelted by a huge snowball. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225